SteamPunk Battle Online
by Orsinys
Summary: Bueno primero que nada, no piensen que es un Fanfic de SwordArtOnline, es un OriginalFic pero no supe como publicarlo


¿Nunca has pensado que el lugar que ocupas no es realmente el sitio al que perteneces?

¿Qué vives una vida sin sentido?

¿Siempre pensaste que la razón por la que naciste era solo para ser uno más de relleno?

¿Y si resultará que realmente eres el protagonista de una proeza?

¿Si el único capaz de salvar a muchas personas, fueses tú?

-La Nueva tecnología de los IGear basados en la novela literaria de "Sword Art Online" han sido toda una sensación entre los grandes "GAMER" del mundo ¿Qué piensa de su fabuloso invento señor Jobs- el escenario alumbraban los rostros de ambos personajes mientras los aplausos se hacían presentes

-Bueno Mr. Williams, Como hemos comentado el grupo de Apple en el "E3 3293", Nos sentimos muy satisfechos con respecto a lo logrado, pudimos crear un simulador virtual conectado al sistema neuronal y nervioso, que envía hondas a cientos de satélites y plataformas alrededor del globo terráqueo conectando al usuario a un servidor múltiple, y no solo eso debido a la demanda y tan buen resultado en las pruebas se agrego al catalogo una consola extra capaz de crear un servidor fijo conectado a los mismo satélites cumpliendo con la función de crear un espacio digital donde diseñar una "ROOM" a gusto propio.

-Suena muy interesante, ¿pero no existe ninguna probabilidad de incidentes como los redactados en la novela?

-Es totalmente intocable, como quien dice, el Sistema de IGear lleva instalado un software de seguridad, auto actualizable y totalmente gratuito, es infalible e imposible de sabotear, muchos han sido detenidos y expulsados del servidor en las versiones beta.

-Eso es sorprende y muy tranquilizador, y síganos contando más acerca de este fabuloso invento-

-Bueno, primero que nada diríamos que la forma es la de un arnés incrustado a la espalda, diversos cables se ajustan al sistemas siendo estos de un diminuto tamaño, hicimos su textura compacta siendo totalmente plana, de aproximadamente, 0,01mm de gruesor siendo casi transparente viéndolo desde un lado, esta tan bien incrustado que es imposible removerle.

Ahora la capacidad, es bastante extensa a pesar de su tan compacto tamaño, 2000 Terabytes de memoria, tenemos estimado que ni con 90años siendo utilizado a extremos se pudiese llenar, se hizo esto de esta manera debido a que el modificar el IGear es un poco arduo y es más factible el dar tal cantidad de memoria a un usuario.

Luego tendríamos que aclarar las ventajas, bueno principalmente la ventaja más notoria sería el ahorrar tiempo al momento de tener reuniones de trabajo, el primer inconveniente sería la tardanza de los trabajadores, luego serían las incontables enfermedades habidas y por haber que pueden ser contagiadas en el día a día, bueno en este mundo virtual nada de eso afectara en lo más mínimo, imagina este Escenario, Estas cansado y enfermo… no se tal vez una fiebre pero ¡joder! Hoy precisamente hay una reunión de trabajo, normalmente tendrías que faltar o simplemente ir con estos malestares a cuestas, pero ahora no, El sistema avanzado de tecnología IGear permite entrar en un área virtual que conduce a tu cuerpo físico en un estado de reposo, estático mientras tu mente viajará en un sinfín de posibilidades, por ejemplo una oficina diseñada en la empresa donde pueden elaborar su reunión a la velocidad del pensamiento ¿cómo esto?, nunca escucharon que una persona tiene cientos de pensamientos en cuestión de segundos, bueno la idea de esto es, que hacer lo correspondiente a labores que no necesitan un resultado físico en cuestión de segundos, lo que podría tomar cerca de varias horas culminar, se calculo que lo que equivale a una semana un mes en la realidad son veinte cuatro horas dentro del sistema.

-Guao eso suena a mucha velo….

La pantalla tomo estática mientras el cambio de sintonía ocurría la imágenes cambiaban continuamente sin detenerse hasta un punto en el que se congelo la pantalla en lo que parecía una gran formación fuera a una empresa.

-Aquí Kimiko Horashima desde la central de Ubisoft y Arkane Studios en asociación con Apple, están lanzando la primera beta abierta del esperado juego "SteamPunk Battle", millones de jugadores están comprando la tarjeta de su producto, ¿Ehm?..¿Cómo dicen? Ahh vale… ¡Aclarando para todos los telespectadores, este programa siendo solo utilizable por la consola IGear, será el primer juego realidad virtual en la historia del entretenimiento digital, el modo de compra será la adquisición de una tarjeta codificada que tan solo al descargar el launcher instantáneo en tu IGear te pedirá un código grabado en la tarjeta permitiéndote entrar en red del servidor…

Nuevamente una secuencia de cambio de canales se hizo presente en la pantalla durando un poco más en los cambios hasta detenerse en un pantallazo completamente negra, dando inicio a una introducción con otra reportera.

-El nuevo "SteamPunk Battle" ha sido el tema del momento desde hace algunos años cuando Ubisoft, Arkane Studios y Apple anunciaron en el E3 de ese año, la idea de un MMORPG para la futura consola E3, luego de que el famoso Steve Jobs fuese clonado y junto a las tecnologías obtenidas diseñaran lo que sería la nueva sensación del país…-

Se repite el cambio de canales

-El país entra en asombro al tener los primeros minutos con el ultimo trailer del famoso "SteamPunk Battle", en un escenario PostApocaliptico de todo el globo terráqueo con libre jugabilidad y movimiento sin límites en el mapa, 4394 Dimensiones distintas desbloquéables y actualizándose mensualmente agregando diez nivel en cada actualización, más de un millón de combos, y habilidades actualizables semanalmente, monturas personalizables hasta el punto de comprobador de trama al momento de diseñarlo, aunque esta opción es solo utilizable para miembros VIP, el espacio ya no solo es un limitante, ahora podrás visitar la superficie de cualquier planeta o cualquier universo que ha sido descubierto hasta la fecha, la creación del personaje es totalmente a gusto propios e infinitas probabilidades de edición desde el tipo de cabello hasta la cantidad de hebras, debido a que esta se crea visualizando las preferencias del jugador y corrigiendo dependiendo de la espontaneidad de este.

La arquitectura tanto el diseño básico de las armadura serán de un estilo Retro futurista en la época Victoriana, dando libre selección al momento de diseñar la vestimenta solo limitando la selección de colores a solo ajustables al estilo STEAMPUNK (Más detallado final del capitulo²)

Un MMORPG con solo selección de Armas Blancas y armas de fuego, restringiendo cualquier uso de magia sin explicaciones en su lugar la gran tecnología que da la habilidad de usar elementos específicos.

Un jefe estará situado en cada nivel del juego esperando a que los veteranos de guerra lleguen hasta el, tomando la idea de la antigua novela ligera "Sword Art Online" cientos de investigadores tomaron medidas de prevención en caso de supuestos atentados de parte de los diseñadores de la consola comprobando que ningún software o hardware malicioso está instalado en los IGear ni en el software del juego como tal.

Los 200 doscientos jugadores denominados como "TESTER" han dado su opinión durante los seis meses que estuvieron probando la beta cerrada, y se selecciono a un total de 7 primeros Jugadores que serían tomados como "REYES" de las distintas Razas elegibles entre ellas tenemos, Humanos, Elfos, Orcos, Demonios, Ángeles, Cybors y Muertos vivientes a alturas más compactas.

La pantalla se enciende en estática y luego de un segundo a otro la estática se detiene mostrando que la energía eléctrica se detuvo

"Y esto sería básicamente el inicio de mi historia…Mi nombre es C… Mi Nick es Orión muchos debieron pensar al principio que se trataría de otra amenaza virtual como la de la novela literaria pero no es así, Mi lugar en el mundo es dentro de SteamPunk Battle Online, mi aquí es aburrida mientras que allá puedo ser el protagonista de grandes proezas vivir historias que si quiero contar asombraría a más de uno…los millones de jugadores que recién inician me conocerán y seré su salvador en cierto modo…Yo Orión el prospecto a ser el Führer King de SPBO…"

Año 3293 Día 1 "Into SteamPunk Battle Online"

Al principio de todo esto la materialización como lo llaman los TESTER es un poco radical, te sientes asustado al pensar que tu cuerpo se moverá de su sitio en algún momento pero no es así, el cuerpo solo se mueve lo necesario para tragar, respirar y temblores momentáneos ya sea por frio o calor, mientras que tu virtualmente podrías ir a 300km/h en una de las monturas mecánicas, eran realmente sorprendentes naves de aspecto futurista funcionando a vapor motor, había desde automóviles, motos hasta arañas gigantes mecánicas con movimientos inexplicables a base de motores de vapor.

Al momento de crear personaje te dejaban en claro que solo podrías crear uno, y si deseabas otro deberías utilizar la opción Reset que básicamente sería perder todo tu progreso y gastos generales en objetos de CASH, el dinero real de la vida real utilizado en el juego, había cierta ventaja entre los usuarios comunes y los vip, como por ejemplo, mejoras en el estilo, más experiencia acumulada, monturas personalizadas y más accesibilidad a mapas sin importar el nivel, pero básicamente en el mismo nivel las mejoras de cash no marcan una diferencia en las estadísticas.

La selección de género estaba deshabilitada debido al primer escaneo que te hacen corporalmente en esa opción especifican tu genero siendo esto lo único invariable del personaje, ya la altura y peso quedaba a tu disposición, esto afectaba un poco en tus movimientos haciéndote más pesado o más lento pero básicamente sería como mover tu propio cuerpo sin los limitantes de más altura o menos peso.

Los inválidos disfrutaban mucho del el realismo proporcionado al poder hacer lo que en la realidad no podían, el dolor a cada golpe era sumamente real aunque un software instalado en el IGear no permitía que este dolor maximizará ni afectara al cuerpo físico, en caso de una amputación con simplemente esperar a morir o usar pociones la recuperabas pero eso sí, el dolor era real aunque no ha extremos de tener miedo a ser apuñaleado.

En fin, en mi caso he escogido ser una Humana debido a que la diversidad de razas no es de mi interés, unos 5cm a mi estatura hacen una diferencia notable pero no demasiada, el peso ha quedado igual, solo el largo de mi cabello había cambiado, de un color rubio claro, mi piel blanca de tez pálida, ojos azules, un poco delgada pero sin ser esquelética, en la realidad soy considerada una de las pocas barbies de la universidad, más estas cosas no me importan he sido considerada al igual rara por siempre salir con los tíos frikis, pero mi amor por los video juegos no dejaba que esos comentarios me lastimaran, seguimos.

Luego de la raza y apariencia vino a escoger una clase la Gunner fue lo primero que llego a mi mente al ver las cuatro primeras disponibles, cada una con una guía básica que quedaba guardado en tu sistema para no dañar tus estadísticas luego, entre las otras estaban los guerreros que al parecer tenían cinco sub-clases, los artilleros ocupaban cuatro sub-clases, los lance solo tres y los gunner ocupaban cuatro. Al solo seleccionar esta la guía básica dice que al llegar a nivel 10, la selección de sub-clase estará disponible en una "Quest" siendo estas las misiones realizables por los usuarios, al comenzar lo obvio de las pocas Quest demostraban ciertas intensiones en los GM o Game Master, Pocas misiones querrán decir más tiempo para despejar los niveles disponibles, y al ser global al hacerlo un solo jugador, muchos otros tendrán la oportunidad de entrar, aunque siempre estará el modo campaña para hacerlo repetidas veces una dificultad mucho mayor a la original.

En fin las sub-clases del gunner serian "Archer" que supongo sería la clase menos concurrida luego están los "Blade&Guns" bastante llamativos al combinar dos hileras de Skills(o habilidades personales de la clase) , el "Dual Gunner" parecía bastante veloz pero el que llamo más mi atención fue esa opción al final "Sniper" sus skills eran básicamente mejoras de en la munición, menos temblor en la muñeca al momento de disparar, desbloqueo de mejoras en la arma, más precisión pero la más llamativa era mayor potencia a tiro en distancia, siendo por esta opción la que tomaré principalmente.

Luego la vestimenta, fue un poco simple la verdad, imagine un traje de lolita británica y el modo ajustable cambio el diseño a uno Britanico Victoriano color negro con unos goggles ajustados que supongo serán de utilidad al momento de disparar el realismo en el juego hace que el viento sucio haga llorar los ojos, debió a ser un ambiente postapocaliptico es común estar envuelto en tornados arenosos y son de gran utilidad eso y la pañoleta ajustada al cuello que podría servir como mascarilla, y al ser un Item removible supongo que habrán mascaras de oxigeno.

La ciudad inicial no está en destrucción parece ser una construcción nueva sobre un desierto arenoso los primeros 2 km la ciudad parece bastante cuidada pero luego de eso se vuelve un área inhóspita y la destrucción se hace presente mientras que diversos MOBS (criaturas) se consiguen en un pequeño radar a el ángulo superior izquierdo de la pantalla.

Mi Nick es siempre mi apodo Sayu y soy una de los primeros jugadores en conectarse.

FIN PROLOGO


End file.
